


Nearly Shadowed

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo sits on a strange bedroom floor. Spoilers through to series 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nearly Shadowed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

Jo sits, curled up, on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs with her fingers tapping on her elbows. She leans her head forward, and to the side, and watches the shadows on the other side of the room. She wonders how she got there, how she came to be on nearly naked on a strange bedroom floor.

“What are you doing?”

The voice is sleepy and filled with an odd, sad note. Jo lifts her head and opens her eyes and tries to make clarifications.

Zaf is rumpled and bleary eyed when he wakes, absently pulling his fingers through his hair. He stands in the doorway of the empty room, ducking his head away from the light.

“I’m testing the floor.” It sounds ridiculous, even as the words are spilling from her mouth. She laughs, a short laugh, hiding her words. But Zaf crosses the room, lowers himself to the floor next to her, wraps his own arms around his legs.

“I wanted it to be easier than this.” Zaf digs his chin into his kneecap. “I thought it would be dinner and drinks first.”

Jo turns her head to look at him, to consider him from this new angle. She’s never pegged him as a traditional romantic, as an awkwardly shuffling guy, who would give her flowers when he arrived on her front door. She’s always seen him as the flashy, fast moving guy, with the sort of motions he went through the night before.

She forgets that she made the first move.

She wriggles across the floor to be closer to him, to feel his heat warming her skin. She leans towards him, exhaling as his arm drapes around her shoulders, as he pulls her into her body. She can feel the tears pooling in the corner of her eyes as he drops a light kiss on her forehead, just below her hairline.

She doesn’t know what will happen next, what will be around the next corner. She doesn’t know if there will be chocolate or roses; if they will share long, sleepy phone calls or sweet Sunday mornings under the covers. She has no idea what is to come.

She just wants to sit on the floor with his arms around her, watching the shadows play their way across the floor.


End file.
